Assassin's Creed: The Apprentice
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: When Ezio encounters a young and skilled pickpocket his world is turned in all sorts of awkward directions as he deals with the radical ups and downs of training a new Assassin. Did I mention that this new Apprentice is a teenage girl? (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well HELLO THERE! :D I figured I would write a little something about my favorite video game series…*pause for dramatic effect* ASSASSIN'S CREED! :D Haha! I am a growing gamer mainly because my boyfriend and a few of my best friends are MAJOR gamers! So I didn't want to feel left out and got an Xbox and started gaming like a pro! :D HAHA! So this is more of a humorous take on how Ezio would handle having to train a teenage girl! Haha! So don't hate if it's not serious enough…please… -_-* so in the words of, well, me…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

* * *

Ezio's eyes train on the fleeing thief as she ducks and weaves through the gathering crowd. The assassin waits a minute before sprinting and then jumping onto the nearest ledge and runs across the tiled roofs of Venice city. He quickly spots the young girl fighting her way through guards and can't hide his impressed expression as she easily takes them all down and then quickly dives for the nearest group of people. "This girl knows what she is doing."

Ezio quickly finds a nearby pile of hay and jumps and lands softly in the warm straw. He climbs over the wall that surrounds the hay pile and swiftly brushes his clothes off as he casually approaches the group he last saw the young girl join.

As he enters the group he gently pushes aside anyone that stepped in front of him until he was directly behind the young girl. He waits for another minute before grabbing her shoulder and yanking her out of the group with great ease.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouts as Ezio drags her out of the crowd and into an empty ally way.

"Now why would I let go of a thief?" Ezio's voice is calm yet hostility fills every word.

"What! I'm no thief!" The girl protests and quickly runs a hand through her short black hair.

"Then where did you get this?" Ezio pulls a red coin bag from the girl's pockets and holds it in front of her sapphire eyes.

"I…I found it…I was going to return it…"

"You found it? Where was it?" Ezio presses.

"On the ground…?" The girl's eyes suddenly widen when she recognizes Ezio's belt.

Ezio rolls the bag around in his hands and gives her a cold glare from under his hood. "Last time I checked this was on my belt, not the ground."

The girl remains silent and looks down at the ground in defeat.

"What is your name?" Ezio's expression softens but his voice remains stern.

"Alessandra…"

"What is your last name?" Ezio's voice is still pressing, yet it has lightened a little.

"I have no last name…I was born and raised at an orphanage. I have no family to speak of and, therefore, I have no family name to speak of." Alessandra's gaze remains locked on a crack in the ground.

Ezio's voice softens even more and he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry that you are all alone, but that doesn't mean you have the right to steal other people's property."

"But…I have no other way to get money for the things I need." Alessandra tenses up at Ezio's hand being place on her shoulder.

Ezio notices her tension and removes his hand and taps his chin in thought. His mind goes back to when he was watching her fight off those guards and how easily she was able to blend into the crowd of people. It also crossed his mind how long it took him to notice that his money bag was gone. A smile crosses Ezio's features and he looks Alessandra directly in her deep blue eyes. "I think I have the perfect job for you."

* * *

_**Forgive the hideous shortness of this, I was in a rush and wanted to get this done. P: Sooooooooo, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic and reviews would be appreciated. ^^ I enjoy hearing from you fine FanFictioners, it simply puts a great smile on my face to see I have a new review for my stories. *^^* so….BYEEEEE! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again FanFiction tis I, the glorious Bumble, here with the next chapter of my Assassin's Creed fic. ^^ And I would like to thank the helpful reviews that I received and would like to say I am very grateful that you were willing to step out and say something. :3 It made me very happy, as it should. ;3 Well, one of those reviews said that Alessandra reminded them a lot of Rosa, and I say with all honesty, I did NOT mean to do that! Any likeness that Alessandra has to Rosa is completely coincidental and I apologize to anyone who assumed that I was copying a character. ^^ But thank you, DreamOrNightmare, for your pointing that out. And to T. R. Blessing I apologize for making Ezio seem hypocritical and I will try to find the time to hopefully fix that to where he doesn't sound that way. Also, to my first reviewer, Kannibalistic-Kloud, I say thank you for pointing out that HIDEOUS mistake! I wanted to slam my head into the keyboard when I saw what you were pointing out to me, so thank you very much. ^^ So….**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Wait here, and watch what I do."

Alessandra leans against a post with a huff and crosses her arms as she watches Ezio slink through a crowd of people, casually bumping into them and then turning to apologize. A smirk crosses Alessandra's features as she watches Ezio's hands slip in and out of people's pockets, each time his hand leaves the pocket it is holding either a small or large coin pouch. A sudden thought crosses through her mind as she watches her mentor remove the burden of coins from each person's pockets, and she remembers the first day she met Ezio and what her told her about how stealing was wrong.

Ezio casually walks back from the crowd and holds up six coin pouches of various sizes in his hands. "That is how you pickpocket."

"Impressive, but aren't you the one who told me that stealing was _wrong?_" Alessandra snickers and brushes her hair back behind her ears.

"Yes, and that was very hypocritical of me. I shouldn't have told you that considering I steal myself." Ezio stashes away the pouches on his belt and gives Alessandra an apologetic look from under his hood.

Alessandra laughs and puts her hood up and follows Ezio through another crowd. "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to work on your assassination technique." Ezio says without looking back at her.

"What will we use to practice with?" Alessandra adjusts her hidden blade on her right hand and tightens it back up.

"Archers."

"You mean the guys who stand on the rooftops?" Alessandra comes to an abrupt halt as Ezio stops suddenly in front of her.

"Yes, the guys who stand on the rooftops." Ezio studies a stack of crates and easily climbs up them and grabs hold of a post jutting out the side of a building and climbs up it. "Just follow me and keep quiet."

Alessandra gives Ezio a sarcastic salute and climbs up the crates with about as much ease as Ezio and follows him across a trail of posts along the sides of the building before grabbing a hanging plant pot and swinging around the corner and landing on a wooden platform. "So wha-"

"Shhhh!" Ezio hisses at her and grabs hold of the ledge above them and places his feet in a frog-like position on the side of the wall. "Stay quiet and watch carefully"

Alessandra watches as an unsuspecting guard passes over him and Ezio grabs him on the side and then stabs him with his hidden blade before throwing him into a crowd of people in the street below, and cringes. "Guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"Right…" Alessandra takes a deep breath and climbs up the ledge and swiftly runs across the roof to where the next guard is patrolling and drops down into the same position Ezio was in on the side of the building and waits.

As soon as Alessandra sees the guard's shadow positioned above her she reaches out and grabs his belt and releases her hidden blade into his side. She pauses a moment and listens to him groan before throwing him over the side, but she didn't expect him to be so heavy and her hand clutching the edge of the roof slips and she plummets down to the ground with the guard. Before she can scream her back smacks into the hard stone street and all the wind is knocked completely out of her and she twists in pain and lets out a strangled moan. She looks ahead of her and her vision slowly comes back and she sees the mangled body of the guard and a small laugh comes out, but it sounds more like a painful wheeze.

"Alessandra!" The sound of Ezio's boots slamming onto the ground echoes painfully in Alessandra's ears and she tries to lift her head up. "Alessandra, are you alright?" Ezio's voice is both angry and concerned and Alessandra lets out another wheezy laugh.

"What were you thinking?" Ezio presses while helping Alessandra to her feet.

"I…I was thinking he wouldn't be that heavy…" Alessandra coughs and holds her side.

Ezio shakes his head and sighs. "You didn't think that the dead body of a full-grown man would be heavy?"

Alessandra shrugs. "Well…I…SHUT UP!"

Ezio smirks and pats Alessandra gently on the shoulder. "How about we work on some ground attacks?"

"Sounds good," Alessandra smiles and starts to follow Ezio down the busy street. "So, what are we doing?"

"Poisoning some guards, but not just any guards, these guards are protecting some treasure chests and we are going to vacate those chests of all their contents." Ezio turns and winks.

"Awesome!" Alessandra jumps and then cringes when her ribs burn with pain. "GAH!"

Ezio smacks his hand over Alessandra's mouth and holds his index finger over his lips and then gestures to a trio of guards standing before an open door and speaks in a low hushed voice. "There are our guards, now try to look inconspicuous."

Alessandra inspects her and Ezio's matching white and red hooded tunics and weapons belts and gives Ezio an amazed look. "Right…inconspicuous…"

"Just be careful." Ezio hisses and casually saunters into a crowd in front of the guards and adjusts his hidden blade to poison.

Alessandra carefully follows him and does the same and hangs back while Ezio approaches the guards. He slowly approaches the guard in the middle and Alessandra can see a bit of annoyance flash across the stalwart guard's features as Ezio bumps into him. What Alessandra didn't see was that Ezio had stabbed the guard in the side with a small knife full of poison and doesn't notice anything wrong until the guard is gagging and stumbling all around while the other two guards stand at his side and watch in confusion at the insane show. Soon the poisoned guard draws his weapon, an iron mace, and begins swinging it around and ends up smacking both of the other guards in the face and knocks them out.

Ezio returns to Alessandra's side after looting the treasure chests of all the florins in them. "And that is how you poison."

* * *

_**Yes, I know, crappy ending but I kind of needed to wrap this up before my computer overheated…:P So I hope what I have is enough for now because there is more to come in future chapters. More action and violence, this was more of a preliminary chapter kind of showing Ezio and Alessandra's relationship since they first met. ^^ So, again, be patient with my dearest reader, I will have more for you soon! I promise! BYEEEE! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ciao di nuovo, FanFiction! :D I've been taking a crack at Italian because it is a most wonderful and beautiful language in my opinion. Although, when it comes to the grammar of other languages I've always have had trouble. :P haha! So, to all of you Italian speakers out there, forgive me if I say some things wrong or use the wrong form of a word or whatever. ;3 HAHA! Also, I would love to thank my reviewers of the last chapter; Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad, Nastassia – Grigorios, and T. R. Blessing. ^^ Your reviews made me happy. ;3 So, Ecila said that it would be nice if a made a long chapter, so that is precisely what I am going to do. ;3 hehe ^^ SO….**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Alessandra stands crouched on the edge of a wooden crane hovering over the streets of Roma. Her eyes scan over the busy night streets, watching out for any signs of trouble. She sighs and remembers the long trip here from Venice and how many times she became seasick on the boat ride here. She shivers and nearly loses her balance but quickly regains it and taps the sides of the wooden crane in an annoyed fashion.

As the night goes on she watches the rooftop archers change shifts every few hours and is surprised that none notice her perched atop the crane. _Maybe they're even dumber than they look_. Alessandra thinks to herself as one guard passes right under her and doesn't even bother looking up.

Eventually, the sun rises and Alessandra jumps down into a nearby hay cart and hops out into a startled group of people. "What?" She brushes herself off and stares back at the shocked group. "Haven't you seen an attractive young woman jump out of a hay cart before?" Alessandra feels something poking at her bosom and reaches in-between them and pulls out a clump of hay. "Ugh!" She tosses it aside with a snicker. "This stuff gets everywhere doesn't it? _Che cosa un fastidio._"

As she is watching the clump of hay fall to the ground, Alessandra notices a familiar pair of boots in front of her and she suddenly remembers the real reason as to why she was sitting out all night watching people. "_Cazzo._"

"Forget something, did we?" Ezio's voice fills Alessandra with pure dread and her first instinct is to bolt in the other direction. She is faster than him. Maybe she could make it. Maybe.

Instead, the young Assassin simply looks up and faces her doom. "I…I got distracted. I'm sorry."

Ezio lets out a heavy sigh and places a hand on her shoulder. "Next time, keep your eye on the prize. The bounty for that thief was high and you let it slip through your fingers. That money could've bought you a new bow."

Alessandra takes her bow off her back and inspects the old weapon. The wood of the lower and upper limbs is splintered and ready to snap and the rope that makes up the handle is frayed and uncomfortable to hold. Yet, Alessandra takes pride in this little bow despite its faults. It has lead to many successful assassinations and has been with her ever since she could walk. This bow was a gift from a lady at the orphanage where she lived for twelve years before she ran off on her thirteenth birthday, and for four more years she was able to make it with this simple little weapon, but now she knows it is time for her to get a new one. The thought saddens her and she drops her head.

Ezio's expression softens along with his tone. "I know you have been through a lot with that bow, but its time is up. Let it go."

"I know…" Alessandra gives the bow one last affectionate squeeze on the handle and then throws it in a nearby well.

Ezio smiles and pats her on the back. "Come on. I have enough money to get you a new bow."

Alessandra looks up at Ezio in shock. "But, I thought you were going to make me pay for my own bow and that's why you had that contract assigned to me?"

"Yes, but you have done enough that you have earned yourself a new bow. Now come on"

Ezio leads Alessandra to a nearby blacksmith and asks the man behind the counter to bring up his finest bows.

"Of course, _signore_. Our finest of bows and a fine price." He rubs his hands together and pulls out five of the most beautiful bows Alessandra has ever seen.

"Oh my…" Alessandra runs her fingers over a beautiful black bow with intricate silver steel designs. "These are all gorgeous."

"Now don't pick one just because it looks good. A sword can be beautiful to the eyes and be beautiful to hold, but if it isn't balanced right and not sharpened enough, it serves no purpose as a weapon, but as an item of which to show off, which leaves it useless to a true warrior." Ezio says softly.

"I know, but a weapon can be beautiful and still serve its purpose as a strong weapon." Alessandra counters as she inspects a simpler wooden bow with black designs painted on it.

"I never said that." Ezio hisses. "Now hurry and pick a bow, we have another contract to fulfill and our target is set to leave Roma tomorrow."

"Alright." Alessandra ponders over the bows once more before picking one. "I'll take this one." She holds up a steel bow with gold and silver designs weaving all around the soft mesh handle all the way to the bow knocks on both ends.

"Ah! That is a fine choice, _madonna. _It is the first steel bow we have crafted and the archers on the rooftops say that they are excellent at shooting and very easy to aim." The merchant says confidently.

"So how much is it?" Ezio raises an eyebrow under his hood.

"I would say a bow of such wonderful quality would be, lets say, 12,000 florins."

Ezio twitches and hands the merchant the money. "Here you are _signore._ I hope you make good use of this."

Alessandra walks away from the stand with a broad smile on her face. "Oh _grazie Ezio! Grazie!_"

"You're welcome, but now you have to prove to me that you have earned such an expensive weapon." Ezio stops at the end of the street and leans against a lamp post.

"How?" Alessandra inspects her new bow with the utmost curiosity.

"I am giving you the contract I was originally signed to."

Alessandra backtracks and gives Ezio a wide-eyed look from under her hood. "Wait, I thought we were going to do that together?"

"We were, but now I have given it to you to do on your own, but you will also get all of the reward so you should be thanking me." Ezio says a little curtly.

"Alright, so where is my target?" Alessandra slings the bow over her shoulder and wiggles to get the string situated properly.

"He is in one of the poorer districts south of here. He was last seen with a strange woman and his wife says he has always been messing around with other women, so his wife has ordered me to kill him for this, but now it's going to be your job. Although, you need to hurry, his wife informed me that he will be leaving for Forli tomorrow morning."

Alessandra nods and waits for no other comment before turning and sprinting up the wall of a nearby building and climbing onto the roof and disappearing out of Ezio's sight.

Alessandra moves quickly over the rooftops while easily taking down any guard that happens to get into her way with her new bow. She quickly reloads an arrow from her quiver slung across her back when she spots a guard casually whistling while walking slowly along the edge of the roof. She pulls back and aims, her fingers resting lightly over the feather fletching of the arrow. Once she has the guard's neck in her sights, she releases the arrow after taking a slow breath and nails him straight through his neck. "I love this bow!"

As Alessandra continues taking out guards she notices the sun slowly going down. She didn't realize how late it had gotten and picked up her pace to her target.

When she finally arrives at the edge of the business district of Roma, she notices a young man flirting with three different women with another lady at his side. "That must be him, but I can't take him down now. There are way too many people around." Alessandra whispers to herself as she casually walks along the edge of the roof in search of a haystack.

Once she locates a nearby haystack she elegantly dives into the hay with little noise and waits for the target to leave and be away from all of these possible witnesses. Eventually, he left and Alessandra silently rolls out of the haystack and slinks back into the shadows of the building, making sure she is out of his range of sight.

Once he is all alone, Alessandra readies her hidden blade and slowly creeps up behind him. Before the man has any time to react, Alessandra's blade is through is neck and he falls limp to the ground. "_Bastardo._" Alessandra hisses and leaves the body to be picked up by some unwary pedestrian or guard.

After Alessandra returns with the 2,000 florin reward, Ezio pats her on the shoulder and smiles. "Great job. I might have to consider sending you on more contracts by yourself."

"But I like working with you, Ezio." Alessandra has grown surprisingly attached to Ezio. He is like the father she has always wanted who will always be there for her, and for going seventeen years without any kind of father figure, she has never really known what it was like to have someone to look up to like that, and now that she does, she doesn't want to ever loose that feeling.

"I know, and we will still be working together on some contracts. I promise." Ezio's smiles softly.

Suddenly, on an act of pure impulse, Alessandra wraps her arms around Ezio and presses her face into his chest in a hug. Ezio jumps a little in shock but then gently wraps his arms around her. He too has grown surprisingly attached to Alessandra over the few months they've been together, he knew that there was something special about the girl who stole his money, he just didn't expect her to become a major part of his life.

* * *

_**INDEED! A FAIL OF AN ENDING! :D HAHA! So I hope you humans are satisfied with my new LONG chapter! I sure as heck am! Hehe ^^ Well, until next time, BYEEEEEE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again FanFiction! I am back with the fourth chapter of my Assassin's Creed fic, but I would like to say something to one of my reviewers. I normally don't take criticism hard, but one reviewer, **__**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**__**, **__**said that**__**my last chapter was not long enough and said that the length was mediocre. Well, I have one thing to say to that…I am grateful for the advice but I am hurt by the lack of appreciation that I, in fact, took your advice into consideration and tried to follow through with it. Again, I appreciate you trying to help me but you would also help me by not being so picky. :P Anyhow, I am very pleased with the success of this fic and hope that you fine people will continue to like what I have to offer! So….**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Ezio taps his foot in obvious irritation as he watches Alessandra stare back down at him from a nearby building. "How long are you going to stay up there?" Ezio crosses his arms and begins to tap his bicep.

"Why don't you just come and get me, hmm?" Alessandra snickers and scoots back away from the edge of the roof.

"You don't want me to." Ezio says darkly.

Alessandra pushes her lower lip out and makes a mock whimper sound. "Awww! Is Mr. Macho Assassin afraid of hurting little ol' me?"

Ezio narrows his eyes and tilts his head up more so that his unruly apprentice can see his distaste in her disobedience that was originally hidden by his hood.

Alessandra cringes when she catches sight of his cold glare and scoots back further to the middle of the roof and then without thinking, flies into a full on sprint down the roof and jumps over to the next building.

Ezio sighs as he watches her fly over the rooftops and simply begins to walk the streets with his hands behind his back in pursuit of Alessandra. "Must be that time of the month again, _caro Singnore._"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Roma, Alessandra lay panting under a tree with sweat running down her face and what little is showing of her chest. "Ugh! That was…fun."

Alessandra slowly turns her head to the side and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Ezio strolling casually towards her direction. "_Cazzo!__**" **_

She slowly gets up and starts speed-walking in the opposite direction, taking a careful sideways glance back at Ezio to see how close he was before bolting towards a man on a horse and hijacking the pitch black animal from its rider. She shouts an apology to the man she stole the horse from before flicking the reins and going into a full on gallop. She makes her way back to the busy city before jumping off the horse and onto a nearby balcony and climbing onto the roof of the building. She stops for a quick breath and looks back to see she lost Ezio and sighs in relief. Unfortunately she did not notice that while she was galloping away, Ezio took the liberty to steal a horse as well and rode it away from Alessandra so that she wouldn't notice him, and he was waiting for her inside the city.

"Why so relieved?" Alessandra's heart sinks into her stomach and she looks up to see Ezio standing right in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and his heavy glare aimed right at her eyes.

"Ummm…GUARDS!" Alessandra shouts and points behind Ezio.

Ezio foolishly looks behind him and Alessandra jumps down into a pile of hay and then runs into a large crowd of people. "_Imbecil._" Alessandra snickers while she is pick-pocketing a few unsuspecting pedestrians and watching Ezio search frantically around for her.

Unfortunately for Alessandra, Ezio's confusion did not last long and he notices her in the crowd and begins to follow her while remaining on the rooftops. "How long can she keep this up?" Ezio mumbles to himself as he watches Alessandra slink swiftly through the crowd.

Soon Alessandra notices Ezio on the rooftops and as soon as his attention is averted to an archer who is advancing the assassin, she bolts down an alleyway and nearly trips over a man carrying a box full of books. "My apologizes, _signore. "_

After helping the man gather up the books he dropping when she smashed into him, Alessandra apologizes yet again and then goes back to her frantic sprinting. "This is actually quite fun." Alessandra says to herself and ends up smacking into a rock hard figure. "Ow! What where you stand_ imbecile!_"

"Who are you calling an _imbecile?" _That voice, oh that dreaded voice.

Alessandra looks up and stares into the glaring eyes of Ezio and nearly flinches away. "Oh…"

"Yeah, now tell me, why would you disobey me they way you did?" Ezio says coolly, despite the fact of how angry he was at her.

"Well, I, uh, LOOK! A THIEF!" Alessandra shouts and points behind Ezio, and, yet again, he turns around and allows Alessandra the opportunity to escape. Today is obviously not Ezio's day because he has fallen for that childish trick twice. TWICE, dear reader, TWICE! How shameful is that?

Alessandra climbs up the side of a building and begins running across the wide roof, snickering mischievously to herself. "I can't believe he fell for that again!"

As she gets further and further away from where she climbed up the roof to escape Ezio, Alessandra begins to lose the adrenaline energy and slows down greatly. "So…tired…" She pants as she begins a fast walk down the row of buildings. Her eyes slowly adjust to the light of the sunset and she begins to feel regret for running away. "If only I could go back without having to worry about a fierce scolding."

Eventually, Alessandra stops and sits down on the edge of the roof, dangling her feet off the side and watching the sun slowly set. "Why am I doing this?"

She remembers back to that morning when she woke Ezio up by dumping a bucket of ice cold water onto his head as he slept and remembered how furious he was. Alessandra giggles when she remembers his face turning red from anger as he chased her halfway across the city, although she doesn't remember why when she jumped up onto the roof why he stopped and simply commanded her to come back down, to which she obviously did not comply. Maybe he was just so angry he wanted to be able to punish her in the middle of the street so that everyone and their children could see her shamed, or maybe his clothes were still a little heavy from the water. Either way, she is in for it whenever she gets back. "Oh well, it was fun." Alessandra shrugs and slowly forces herself to get up and face her inevitable fate. "Here we go."

As Alessandra is walking back towards to where she last saw Ezio, she notices a strange shadow above her. "What?" When she looks up, however, nothing is there but a wooden crane holding a platform of wood above the streets.

She simply shrugs and continues her slow walk back when she sees it again, but this time she makes out the distinct shape of a man and it appears he is holding…a bucket? "Oh no!"

Alessandra begins to jog fast and when she sees the shadow following her she picks up the pace and jumps down into the street, landing hard on her feet and sprints towards another alley, hoping to quickly lose whoever is following her in the shadows.

After running for another five or so minutes, Alessandra stops in the darkest corner of the alley to take a quick rest and sees that no one is around. "That…was close." She laughs. "I could've sworn that was Ezio with a bucket of wa-"

As soon as she is about to finish her sentence a cold splash is sent down on her from the roof above her and a bucket falls on her head and blocks her vision. "_Che diavolo?!_" She shivers from the ice cold water running down her back and hears a faint snickering above her. "Hah hah, Ezio, you got me! I surrender!"

Alessandra listens carefully as the sound of boots landing in front of her fills her ears and the bucket is lifted off her head. She sees Ezio holding a torch and sees a wide smile across his face. "Okay…I get it…I won't dump water on you again."

Ezio laughs. "I see you have learned your lesson, you should also know that I do not tolerate disobedience and this was your punishment for that." Ezio holds the empty bucket in front of her then tosses it aside. "Now, let's go get you dried off and then we will talk about how you will also be taking all my contracts and be doing all my errands this week as a bonus on your punishment."

Alessandra groans and kicks the bucket into the wall. "Fine…"

Ezio laughs again and pushes Alessandra forward. "Don't worry I only had about ten or twelve contracts this week."

Alessandra groans again and walks with Ezio out of the alley.

* * *

_**Well…this wasn't long at all and I will admit that! I was planning to make it longer and got distracted and made it short! xD haha! Well I hope you guys liked it and hope you will stick around for the next chapter! :D BYEEEEE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again FanFiction, I am back with my Assassin's Creed fiction and I am very pleased with how well I have been doing on it. :3 So, I would like to say thank you to **__**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**_ _**and xshingknightx for your wonderful reviews! I am very grateful. ;3 and to my friend Ecila I send you my happiness at your enthusiasm over my last chapter and I would also like to say that I have a problem with making my stories long because I have this fear of them being too boring if they are long. :P So my apologizes, but I will keep trying to make each chapter a little longer and hopefully get over my fear of failure. C: Haha! So, that is all I have to say for now and I give you my fifth chapter of Assassin's Creed: The Apprentice! OH! And I know that the time period of this is around the late 1400s but this chapter contains balloons and other spectacular party supplies, because, well, party supplies are essential to any good comedy and that's just how it's always been. :D**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

The streets of Roma burst with the normal afternoon rabble and people are either running to get to a shop or trying to simply get past all the people standing in the middle of the streets talking to their companions. Ezio, on the other hand, was simply out enjoying the warm air of summer, his young apprentice, Alessandra, skipping happily at his side. "Why are you so happy today?" Ezio asks, pausing and leaning against a stack of crates by the blacksmith's.

"Oh, I don't know, I just feel very happy today." Alessandra says while quickly pick pocketing a passing guard.

"I can see that." Ezio says softly. "But I've never seen you this happy before, are you up to something?"

Alessandra gives an overdramatic gasp and clasps her hands over her mouth in mock shock. "I cannot believe that you would accuse me of mischief just because I'm happier than normal. I'm insulted!"

Ezio rolls his eyes and glances up at the sky. "It's a bit past noon perhaps we should visit Leonardo and see if he finds your happiness suspicious as well."

"Yes, lets." Alessandra leads Ezio towards the business district and begins to search for Leonardo's new workshop. _**(Quick note here; yes I know that in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood the only way you can see Leonardo is by sitting on benches he has marked, but in this version he has purchased a shop and lives there. ;3 Just thought I should clear that up real quick. ^^ Sorry for the interruption!)**_

After a few minutes of searching, Alessandra locates Leonardo's new workshop beside the coliseum and knocks on the door before entering. "Leonardo, are you in here?"

"Just one minute!" A familiar voice calls from behind a stack of crates and paintings. "I'm sorry, I'm very busy unpacking and I just don't have time- Ezio! Alessandra!"

"Leonardo!" Ezio embraces his old friend and laughs. "Did you not recognize Alessandra's voice?"

Leonardo shrugs and dusts his shirt off. "I guess my mind just didn't register who the voice belonged to. How are you Alessandra?"

"Good and you?" Alessandra pips.

"_Bene, _I've just been extremely stressed with all this unpacking and reorganizing." Leonardo shows them around. "This workshop is much bigger than the one I had in _Venice._"

"It is very nice, how did you afford this?" Ezio inspects the fine detail of the floor moldings.

"I sold a vast majority of my paintings I was surprised at how many people were interested in them." Leonardo picks up one of his remaining paintings and dusts it off then sneezes.

"Bless you!" Alessandra calls from another room.

"_Grazie!_" Leonardo calls back and then turns his attention back to Ezio, who was inspecting a blueprint for a new poison dart. "She is a very enthusiastic girl, she seems like she would be a handful."

"She is on some days," Ezio straightens back up and crosses his arms. "But most of the time she is pretty easy to handle."

"Is that so? Well, I see you have found my newest blueprints." Leonardo

"What is it?" Ezio asked, studying it intently

"It's a new formula for poison that I've concocted." Leonardo says proudly.

"Ok, well tell me when you get it done so I can try it out." Ezio looks around to make sure Alessandra is occupied looking at the paintings and inventions. "So have you got the plans for _**it **_finished?"

"Ah that, yes I'm almost done, I just need to add a few finishing touches and a bit of ordering left to do then you can start your plan." Leonardo says quietly.

"Good, good, remember, don't tell Alessandra." Ezio says slowly, making sure Leonardo understood that he didn't want Alessandra to find out.

"I understand." Leonardo nods and smiles at his friend.

Alessandra peeks back from behind a stack of crates and holds up a pink balloon. "Look what I found!"

Ezio and Leonardo both exchange curious glances. "What is that?" They both say at once.

"I have no idea, but it's cool isn't it!" Alessandra bounces it around. "I found it in one of Leonardo's boxes in the back. You know, you have some pretty interesting things back there Leo." Alessandra gives the inventor a mischievous wink and continues bouncing the strange object back and forth against the wall.

Leonardo coughs awkwardly and adjusts his collar. "Well, uhm, I guess you should get going." Leonardo grabs Ezio and Alessandra and her balloon and starts pushing them towards the door. "Have a nice day, come back soon." He then shoves them outside and slams the door behind them and sighs in relief. "Well, that was close."

Ezio and Alessandra stand in front of Leonardo's door for a pretty reasonable amount of time before turning to each other and exchanging an awkward and shocked glance. Ezio points to the door, his eyes still wide in confusion. "Did you see-"

"Yes." Aleksandra replies without letting Ezio finish his question, her face in the exact expression as Ezio's.

"What did you find back there?"

"Umm, I don't want to say." Alessandra says meekly.

"Oh…" Ezio looks back at the door then back to his apprentice. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." Alessandra follows Ezio and don't speak another word about what had just happened.

* * *

_**MAN! I need to work on my chapter length! These are TOO FREAKING SHORT! UGH! :P Forgive me if I have disappointed you and I will say I am trying, but old habits die hard. :P So I hope you liked my really random and slightly pointless chapter and will continue to follow this story because I promise that most chapters will not be like this. SO…BYEEEEEEE! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well hello there FanFiction! I am back after several months of putting this fiction on hold and I apologize for the long wait. :P With all the hype over my other Assassins Creed fic I have been quite busy with that, but thankfully I have found some time for this one. ^^ So, I think I am done rambling so…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

The morning air is cool and crisp; the soft breeze whips through the silent streets of Roma. Alessandra, assassin Ezio's apprentice, sits silently on a bench outside the Coliseum, watching the Roman guards march back and forth down the dirt paths that snake between the Coliseum and the main city. Her eyes train on one specific guard in a small band of four and she slowly rises to her feet. "I've got you now _bastardo._"

Her footsteps are light and swift as she scales the side of a small nearby tree. She pulls herself up on one of the lower branches and waits, hidden by the thickness of the leaves. Her gaze remains stiff on the guard at the back of the group. A small hissing sound can be heard as her hidden blade slowly slides out of its sheath. As soon as the blade is extended to its full length the guard is at the perfect position and Alessandra tenses the muscles in her legs before lightly jumping off the branch. She lands rather softly on the guard, sending the blade through his heart and tumbling down the hill beside the path. She quickly stands up, preparing to fight the other guards and is surprised when she sees that they are continuing down their route, their dead comrade on the ground several paces behind them. The assassin snickers. "I've never seen a more oblivious group of guards."

When she knows that the guards are long gone, Alessandra treks back up the hill to the body of the guard. This particular guard showed his suicidal tendencies when he actually had the nerve to steal Alessandra's bow right off her back then send a slew of armed archers after her as he ran the opposite direction, the coward. Luckily, Alessandra has a good memory and his face had been etched in her mind ever since that day. Finally she caught the coward who so stupidly had her bow on his back along with her quiver full of arrows.

After retrieving her arrows and throwing the body in a nearby haystack, Alessandra begins a rather satisfied walk back to the main town where Ezio is waiting for her with a surprise. She begins a steady jog through the growing crowd of people before spotting Ezio leaning against the wall of a brothel. That's rather fitting for a man such as him. "_Salute_ Ezio," Alessandra calls, walking toward her mentor. "Don't tell me that my surprise is from here."

Ezio stands up straight before giving his apprentice a strange look. "What do you mean?"

Alessandra taps the sign to the brothel, her eyebrows raised. Ezio shakes his head. "What good would something from here do you?"

Alessandra shrugs. "You never know."

"Are you saying tha-" Ezio stops before waving his hand. "Never mind, are you ready for your surprise?"

"_Si_," Alessandra jumps excitedly when Ezio pulls out a medium sized crate. "What is it?"

"Open it to find out." Ezio winks as he watches his apprentice use her hidden blade to pop the top of the crate open.

As Alessandra is prying open the crate her hand catches on a nail but she is so excited to see what is inside she hardly notices the blood flowing down her hand. Finally she throws the lid aside and peers inside and her expression changes from excitement to confusion. "Uhh, Ezio, what is it?" She holds up a long metal tube-like device with elegant silver and gold etchings weaving throughout the metal and a clasp at the very front.

Ezio smiles before taking the device. "It is an attachment for your bow," he holds it at full length and Alessandra notices the rotating barrel at the front and strange trigger directly below. "Hand me your bow."

"You're timing is _perfetto_, Ezio." She hands him her bow. "I just got it back from that _idiota _guard that stole it from me."

Ezio smiles before clicking the device below the mesh handle. "Now," he holds the bow in an aiming position. "This trigger is for changing the mode of the device." His finger pokes the trigger below the barrel. "As of now there is only two modes, Leonardo is working on another."

"What are the modes?" Alessandra steps forward and inspects the barrel and trigger.

"Poison is the first," he clicks the trigger once and the barrel snaps to a different position in front of the arrow. "Click once and the barrel will move to where the arrow has to go through a small port hole where deadly poison will be applied to the arrow head."

Alessandra gasps. "That's _fantastico_!"

Ezio nods. "The second mode is a flaming arrow. You must promise to only use this in emergencies because a flaming arrow can be a very destructive force."

Alessandra nods. "I understand. So to get the flaming arrow I click twice?"

"_Si_, how it works is the barrel clicks and adjusts over the arrowhead, dripping oil over the front of the arrow. Then when you release the arrow head scrapes against the metal causing a spark that makes the oil ignite in flames." Ezio slowly lowers the bow before handing it to Alessandra. "Would you like to go and practice with it?"

"Of course," Alessandra jumps excitedly.

Ezio chuckles, "I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about this."

Alessandra gives Ezio an incredulous look from under her hood. "Because I would not be excited about this awesome invention, what do you take me for? Some spoiled brat?"

"Well," Ezio shrugs, "Maybe."

Alessandra gives her mentor a good pop over the shoulder. "Watch yourself or I'll use your little gift on your sorry carcass."

"And you better watch that sharp tongue of yours or this sorry carcass of mine will take back your present." Ezio says darkly.

"No," Alessandra whines, clutching her present tight against her chest.

Ezio chuckles, "Alright let's go."

* * *

Ezio and Alessandra crawl slowly over the rooftops of the city, watching every archer go about their business. The perfect spot to try out Alessandra's new toy.

Ezio turns to his antsy apprentice. "Click it just once for poison."

Alessandra nods before stepping in front of Ezio, clicking the trigger once and taking aim. She breathes out heavily as she points the arrow to the guard on the rooftop of the building across them, and then releases; a bright, blinding spark causes her to jump back. She looks up in time to see a bright streak of light fly past the guard and stick into the wooden rafters beside him.

Before Alessandra has time to say anything Ezio jumps down to the ground, grabbing a pail of water then quickly scaling the wall towards the rafters, throwing the water on the slowly growing flames. He then turns to the guard, slamming his head on the tiles of the roof before throwing him on the burnt rafters.

Alessandra watches as the burnt wood collapses under the weight of the body, sending charred shards of wood to the ground bellow along with the dead guard. She leans back and sighs in relief, but her moment of relief is short lived when she feels Ezio yank her to her feet by her collar. "What did I tell you about the flaming arrows?!" He hisses his dark eyes full of anger.

"I only clicked it once," Alessandra gasps. "I forgot you had already set it to poison."

Ezio's expression softens and he releases her. "Okay, just next time make sure it is either reset or already on what you need. You could've killed a lot of innocent people if you had hit something that couldn't be easily extinguished."

Alessandra nods before snickering. "Did you see the look on that guard's face when the arrow flew by his head?"

"This isn't funny," Ezio says his arms crossed over his chest.

"He looked like Leonardo after that visit to his shop last month." Alessandra nudges Ezio.

The assassin shivers. "I am still curious as to what he has hidden back there."

"Trust me," Alessandra puts her hands on Ezio's shoulders. "You don't want to know."

"I think I can believe that." Ezio snorts.

"So," Alessandra rocks back and forth on the heels of her boots, "Could we maybe practice some more?"

"I don't know," Ezio says sternly. "I don't think I want to risk you setting another building on fire."

"Please, please, Ezio," Alessandra pleads, bouncing slightly.

The assassin sighs. "Alright, but make sure it is set on poison this time."

Alessandra gives him a wide grin, "Will do."

* * *

They reach the other side of the city as the moon reaches its peak in the night sky. Alessandra skids to a halt at the edge of the roof, eyeing a group of guards conversing quietly to themselves on the edge of the streets. The apprentice gets on one knee, making sure the device is reset on poison before taking aim. She aims for the one in the middle to assure that all three guards might be affected. If this is the same poison used in Ezio's poison blades than all three of the guard's deaths should be a guaranteed thing. She breathes out one more time before releasing the arrow into the heart of the guard. He stumbles and groans before starting to punch and kick his comrades.

Alessandra hears Ezio snicker beside her. "I always love watching that."

"That's a little twisted." Alessandra says softly.

"So is dumping ice-water on your mentor but you did it anyway." Ezio counters.

Alessandra giggles, "Well I was getting tired of hearing your snoring."

"You snore too _signora_." Ezio says, gently pushing his apprentice's shoulder.

"Do not," Alessandra whines, crossing her arms.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you do," Ezio chuckles.

Alessandra glares at the flailing guard, "When is he going to die?"

Ezio shrugs, "The poison varies on the amount of time it takes to destroy your insides. It depends on how healthy the person that is injected with it is."

Alessandra looks around before picking up a loose tile from the roof. "Well I'm tired of waiting." She throws the hard tile at the poisoned guard's head and he immediately collapses. "That's better," her smirk disappears when groups of passing guards spot her and Ezio on the roof. "Well, _cazzo_."

"You did it now," Ezio pulls his apprentice to her feet. "Let's go, there are too many to take on our own."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Alessandra breaks into a full on sprint down the roof, Ezio following close by, taking out archers and throwing them to the large band of guards pursuing them.

As Alessandra reaches the edge of the roof she quickly hops to the building across from them, grabbing the ledge and nearly slipping from a loose tile. As she is pulling herself up she hears Ezio behind her but what is he shouting?

"Alessandra, get up!"

"Get up, what does he mea-" Suddenly Alessandra feels a heavy weight grab onto her cape and her hands slip off the roof, sending her and Ezio tumbling to the hard ground below, "WOAH!"

They land hard in a puddle, gasping for air. Alessandra rolls off of Ezio. "Ezio, are you okay?"

The assassin coughs. "I said get up!"

"I'm sorry," the apprentice hisses, helping Ezio up, spotting several guards jumping from the roof. "Can we discuss this later?"

Ezio watches as she runs off, shaking his head trying to clear it, why is she running? It suddenly hits him when a guard tackles him to the ground. He curses lowly before throwing the lightweight archer off his back and sprinting off in the direction Alessandra ran. "Just when I thought this day was going to turn out not too bad."

After running for several minutes, Ezio finally catches up with his apprentice who stopped for a quick breath. "Why did you leave me?"

"You're the master here," Alessandra pants. "You could've handled it, and it looks like you did."

"Barely," Ezio hisses. "I'm still recovering from you landing on me."

"Hey, you're the one who jumped where I was." Alessandra retorts.

"But I told you to move," Ezio growls, sweat dripping down his face.

"I couldn't get a grip on the roof." Alessandra whines. "All the tiles were loose."

"You could've moved to the side."

"I didn't know you were directly behind me!"

Ezio sighs, looking behind him. The streets are empty other than the normal rabble that occurs here. "Well, I guess we lost them."

Alessandra rolls her shoulder. "You sure you're okay from me falling on you?"

"Other than my bruised pride I think I've taken worse falls." Ezio says with a wink.

Alessandra laughs, squeezing the water out of her cape from when they fell in the puddle. "Aren't you worried about your clothes being wet?"

Ezio shakes his head. "A little puddle water won't hurt."

"You are one tough man." Alessandra praises.

Ezio shrugs. "I just try not to get worked up over small things. It'll dry, besides, where is your bow?"

"What do you mean?" Alessandra reaches behind her and finds her bow and arrows are gone. "_Figlio di puttana!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, a guard on the other side of the city stumbles across a lovely bow and arrows lying in a puddle in the streets. He reaches down and picks them up. "Well, these are rather _bello._"

He slings the quiver and bow over his back then returns to his post on the rooftops of Roma.

* * *

_**Alright, there is my new chapter! :D Not exactly the funniest but I had fun writing it. **__** I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible. BYEEEEEEE! :D**_


End file.
